


Exhausted

by curiously_me



Series: The Other Winchester 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
>  **Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for September 3, 2010.  
>  **Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
>  **Summary:** A collection of stories/ficlets, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

There is nothing Dean hates more than a grumpy kid brother. OK, if he thought about it for a minute, there is something... a grumpy archangel/trickster is most definitely worse or in the very least more irritating.

While Sammy just kind of silently mopes around which ever motel room they're in, Gabriel whines about each and every little thing. He can find something wrong with everything from the fresh strawberry pancakes with extra whipped cream Dean bought them all for breakfast to the warm, sunny weather outside.

All the while, Sam is in the background, quietly drawing anyone in his vicinity into the black hole of grumpiness that he's become.

Things just haven't been the same since they managed to stop the apocalypse; Sam isn't himself

It's been two days and Dean is slowly going mad. He's trying to please both Sam and Gabriel at the same time, trying to knock them out of the funk they're stuck in, and nothing is working.

He's too tired for this; he's only one man and he just helped stop the apocalypse.

So, when the caller id on his cell phone reads ADAM **&** CAS, Dean accepts the call and nearly runs out of the motel room in his desperation. Right now, he just wants to be away from his brother and their archangel.

"Hey!" He says into the phone. He sounds too excited and he knows that if Adam somehow doesn't hear it in his voice then Castiel will.

Silence for just a beat too long and then his baby brother's voice.

"Dean? Man, are you guys OK? What happened?" Adam's words are full of barely contained panic and that only makes Dean feel worse. The poor kid lost everything and only just got his family back, Dean really shouldn't be putting his problems on Adam's shoulders. There just isn't anyone else he can turn to right now.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, kid. You can stop worrying any day now, you know." Dean reassures. He can hear Adam releasing the breath he'd been holding, can hear Castiel's voice murmuring calming words, and knows that the angel is probably giving the kid a somewhat awkward hug (he's still working on the whole comforting humans thing with his angel).

In that moment, Dean would give almost anything to have his angel back, to have Castiel's awkward attempts at comfort. He's just so damn tired of having to be the strongest man. He wants to be held and comforted for once in his life, damn it! Is that too much to ask from the universe? After all he's given for other people's happiness, why can't Dean have just one moment to feel completely safe?

"Hey, Dean!"

"Oh, sorry man, what'd you say?" Dean asks, feeling all kinds of stupid for spacing out like that. He called Adam and now he's not even paying attention to the conversation.

"I asked why you sound like someone totalled the Impala? You have me a little worried." Adam says.

Dean doesn't even have the words to explain what he's feeling, he just knows that he wants to get away from Sam and Gabriel and the little bitch fest they have going on.

"Adam, you think Cas could come get me? Do you mind if I spend a couple days with you guys?" he asks, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. Maybe, if he can have some time alone, he'll be able to recharge a little.

"Where are you, Dean?" Castiel's voice comes over the line, leaving no room for argument. There are still angels who'd kill the Winchester's in a heartbeat if they got the chance, so Castiel's angelic bone tattoos have stayed.

Dean sighs, "Hey, Cas. I'm standing on the dock outside the Acorn cabin at Shady Oaks in Iron River, WI."

Castiel is there, standing in front of him in the blink of an eye, and Dean can't help it, he reaches out and wraps his arms around the angel, leaning into the smaller man's strength.

"Please, Cas. Get me outta here."

In another blink, they're back with Adam and Sam and Gabriel don't even notice, too busy feeling sorry for themselves, too preoccupied with their own minuscule problems to see that the one person who's always been there for them is suddenly, not.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sam, Gabriel, grumpy.' This one's kind of random... I have no idea where Gabriel came from or what role he's going to play in this 'verse. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
